Sobre Amor & Música
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Amá-lo é como tentar mudar de ideia uma vez que você já está voando em uma queda livre. Como as cores no outono, tão fortes antes de esmaecerem." (Red) Coletânea de SongFics inspiradas nas músicas da cantora Taylor Swift, com diversos casais (Rose&Scorpius/ Lily&James/ Lene&Sirius/ Hermione&Draco/ Harry&Gina, etc). Sintam-se à vontade para pedirem um capítulo.


Sobre Amor & Música

Rose & Scorpius

1. Enchanted

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley estava perdida em pensamentos, sentada na beirada de um grande sofá vermelho, as mãos segurando fortemente a caneca que sua mãe lhe dera em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, os dedos sentindo o calor emanar do chocolate quente que acabara de fazer com pequenos pedaços de marshmallow - como seu pai lhe ensinara. O corpo estava coberto por um grosso cobertor de lã, os cabelos arrepiados espetavam para todos os lados, a maquiagem levemente borrada, os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos.<p>

Ao fundo, em volume baixíssimo, tocava uma música lenta que costumava ouvir com a mãe quando estava extremamente triste. Entretanto, não via motivos para aparatar na casa dos pais, duas horas da manhã, para lhes contar que mais uma vez não dera certo. Estava cansada de ter aquela conversa, de chorar incansavelmente no colo da mãe, perguntando-lhe qual era o seu problema e por que não merecia seu final feliz. Estava cansada de sentir que a mãe ficava tão magoada quanto ela, que o pai amaldiçoava cada um que lhe deixasse naquele estado. Começava a perceber que precisava enfrentar seus problemas sozinha, seus pais não estariam para sempre ali a fim de ampará-la.

Sabia que podia contar com o irmão, mas não fazia sentido mandar-lhe uma coruja no meio do ano letivo com más notícias. Hugo já se estressava o suficiente com os garotos que chegavam a um metro de Lily, imagina se soubesse que a irmã estava sozinha no apartamento, chorando enquanto bebericava chocolate quente. Que cena deprimente seria aquela.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

Ouviu risadas vindo da porta. Não se ergueu e nem pensou que deveria. Dominique surgiu no batente, acompanhada de um belo rapaz loiro que se revezava em beijar-lhe o pescoço e soltar risadinhas. Rose acompanhou a cena por alguns segundos, antes que Dominique acendesse a luz da sala.

- Rose?! - Exclamou ao constatar que a prima se encontrava sentada no sofá, encolhida como uma presa indefesa. Dominique observou a prima, sem entender. - Você não deveria estar com o Travel? Vocês não iam viajar para conhecer a família dele?

Rose não conseguiu responder, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos antes que permitisse. Dominique não precisou de palavras para que entendesse que a prima precisava dela. Olhou para o homem que a acompanhava e apontou para a porta.

- Preciso que vá embora. - Ordenou. O homem não pareceu feliz com a ideia, porém fez que sim com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para a saída.

- Você me liga? - Perguntou esperançoso. Dominique forçou seu melhor sorriso:

- Claro! Por que não?

- Legal - disse o homem parecendo acreditar. Rose sabia que a prima não ligaria.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Dominique encaminhou-se a largos passos para perto de Rose.

- Trouxa? - Perguntou Rose apontando com a cabeça para a porta. Dominique riu e sacudiu as mechas douradas que caíam em cascatas nos ombros.

- Você sabe, adoro esses homens ingênuos que pensam saber tudo sobre o mundo - murmurou. Rose soltou uma risada fraca, mas logo voltou a fechar a expressão. - O que houve, Rô?

- Travel terminou comigo - disse Rose desamparada. Dominique suspirou, penalizada, e segurou a mão da ruiva.

- O que aconteceu?

- O mesmo de sempre - disse Rose, a voz trêmula e os lábios extremamente brancos. - Ele disse que eu não parecia estar naquele relacionamento, que eu não era o tipo de garota apaixonada que ele desejava.

- E você estava, Rose? Você estava apaixonada por ele? - Perguntou Dominique. Rose encolheu os ombros e soluçou fracamente.

- Eu não sei - murmurou com sinceridade. A prima ergueu-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Rose, você já se apaixonou? - Perguntou. - E quando eu digo se apaixonou, digo perdidamente por alguém. Digo, que você pensava naquela pessoa vinte e quatro horas no dia, que pensava o quão perdida ficaria sem ele em sua vida.

- Eu não sei - repetiu a ruiva, parecendo desesperada por pensar em algo. Dominique mordeu o lábio e bateu os dedos, impacientemente, nas coxas.

- Teve alguém que você pensasse muito? - Perguntou. - Ou alguém que você pense muito?

Rose franziu o cenho, forçando a memória. Pensou em todos os caras que já haviam passado pela sua vida, em todos aqueles que ela já se dignara a pensar pelo menos em alguns momentos. E tinha um que, teimosamente, sempre forçava passagem para os seus pensamentos.

- Er, não consigo lembrar de nenhum - disse Rose timidamente. Dominique estava com uma expressão derrotada. - Só houve meus namorados mesmo fora de Hogwarts.

E a lista havia sido longa.

Cada decepção pior que a outra.

- Tem um - cantarolou Dominique, os olhos com um "quê" de malícia que Rose conhecia bem. Logo a ruiva estava na defensiva:

- Qual um?

- Tem o Malfoy.

Rose bufou, exasperada, quase fazendo com que o chocolate quente saísse voando pela sala. Sentou-se ereta e fuzilou a prima com os olhos.

- De onde você tirou a insana ideia de que eu poderia ter algo com o Malfoy?

- Você vive sonhando com ele - argumentou Dominique. Rose franziu o cenho, parecendo confusa.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu li no seu diário - se antes Rose estava vermelha, agora a garota se encontrava roxa. Levantou-se, em um pulo, afastando-se da prima com ímpeto.

- Eu não acredito que você mexeu nas minhas coisas! - Urrou, contrariada. Dominique seguiu a prima pelo apartamento, até chegarem a seu quarto. - Eu não te dou permissão para ler as minhas coisas.

- Qual foi, Rose! Você sabe que gostava dele, só é orgulhosa demais para admitir. Vocês formavam um casal perfeito! Os dois gostavam das mesmas coisas, de ler, de serem os melhores em tudo, de músicas bregas, de apostarem, de ganharem um do outro.

- Realmente, a descrição é do casal perfeito - falou Rose com raiva. Dominique riu da prima ao observá-la extremamente contrariada.

- Ele te deixa nervosa - murmurou Dominique.

- Demais.

- Te deixa acelerada.

- Por conta da raiva.

- Te deixa sem ar.

- De tanto gritar.

- Te deixa com saudades.

Rose abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir som. Dominique ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Vira que vencera aquela batalha. Rose estava sem palavras, o que era muito difícil no caso de uma Granger Weasley. A ruiva não havia como negar aquilo, sentia falta de Scorpius Malfoy, ou o que fosse que sua presença proporcionasse.

- Saímos de Hogwarts faz um ano - começou Dominique dando um fraco sorriso -, há quanto tempo sente falta dele?

Rose continuou sem responder a prima. Dominique suspirou, cansada.

- Não precisa responder, mas sabe, não ia doer nada tentar fazer contato.

Rose riu com a ideia de tentar contato com Scorpius Malfoy. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e enfiou-se na cama. Dominique percebeu que não adiantava mais dizer nada.

- Boa noite, Rô.

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

4:00 A.M.

Ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono. Rose observava o despertador mudar os minutos, lentamente, tortuosamente. A caneca de chocolate quente ainda estava pela metade em sua mesinha de cabeceira, fria e sem graça. Já havia conseguido parar de chorar, há muito tempo. Desde que começara a pensar no Malfoy o vazio pareceu preenchido. Ela tinha motivos para ter outros sentimentos a não ser tristeza pelo término: raiva, raiva, raiva e...

Será que Domi estava certa?

O pensamento de Rose fez-lhe sentar-se assustada. Estava realmente imaginando se a prima estava certa quanto ao fato de gostar de Scorpius?

Quer dizer, óbvio que ele seria um garoto interessante se não fosse tão insuportavelmente irritante. Era culto, não havia como negar. Tinha educação de sobra, com as outras pessoas. Gostava de ler, mesmo que fosse romance. Tinha um gosto musical extremamente satisfatório, embora Dominique não concordasse com aquele fato.

Claro, ele tinha tudo aquilo que Rose buscava em um garoto.

A não ser pelo histórico familiar...

Rose riu com aquele pensamento. Óbvio que ele não possuía o melhor histórico familiar da face da Terra, mas poderia ser pior.

Lembrava-se nitidamente das discussões no corredor; do cabelo extremamente perfeitinho do garoto, penteado para trás com uma camada extra de gel; dos olhos cinzas obscuros e frios; do sorriso sem humor que preenchia seus lábios todas as vezes que parecia se divertir com algo.

Lembrava-se da única fez que ele lhe dera uma risada sincera, fazendo-a corar dos pés a cabeça. Havia feito o quê? Ah sim, uma referência literária extremamente perspicaz. O Malfoy aplaudira e dissera que aquilo havia sido genial. Acontecera no quinto ano, quando estavam extremamente de bom humor por terem sido escolhidos monitores.

Lembrava-se a primeira vez que o vira entrar pelo Saguão Principal, com passos curtos e determinados, expressão extremamente calculista para apenas uma criança de onze anos. E lembrava-se de ter se encantado com aquilo, não era todos os dias que não se via um bobalhão como seus primos, que só pensavam em Quadribol e bombinhas fedorentas.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Eles cresceram, aos poucos, mas cresceram. E as indiretas e alfinetadas ficaram cada vez mais ríspidas. Rose lembrava-se da primeira maldição que lançara em Scorpius, ao vê-lo se engraçando com uma corvinal em um dos corredores perto da Torre; Scorpius lhe proferira o primeiro grande insulto quando Rose o defendeu em uma briga contra o primo, Albus; Rose chorara pela primeira vez naquele dia, ao ser xingada violentamente por Scorpius; não voltara a encarar o garoto durante um mês, o que o fez ficar extremamente irritado.

Rose não era mais a criança dentuçinha, com os cabelos espetados e "sem peito" como diziam seus primos.

Scorpius não era mais o garoto desengonçado, com o cabelo louro emplastado de gel; o corpo magro e alto demais.

Haviam crescido, aturando-se todos os dias, procurando qualquer razão para se falarem. Com sorte um deles iria parar a briga e começaria uma conversa extremamente interessante sobre o último livro que havia lido; ou Scorpius encontraria Rose entre as estantes da biblioteca e perguntaria o que ela estava estudando; e estudariam juntos, até que algum dos dois proferisse alguma gracinha que acabaria com a noite. Aquilo acontecia principalmente quando estavam sem jeito com a interação. Então, resolviam que a provocação era bem mais fácil de se lidar. E, geralmente, terminava com Rose dando um tapa na cara de Scorpius. Clássico.

Era perturbador conviver com ele, e encantador.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

><p>- Roxanne dará uma festa - contou Dominique, animadamente, enquanto ela e Rose experimentavam roupas em uma das lojas do Beco Diagonal. - Argh, essas roupas de bruxas são tão cafonas. Os trouxas têm um gosto muito mais refinado.<p>

- Quando ela dará a festa? - Perguntou Rose, curiosa. Dominique acabara de tirar um vestido verde-musgo extremamente feio do cabide.

- Nesse sábado agora - respondeu. Torceu o nariz para o vestido. - Ela queria que eu te chamasse, mas não sabia se devia.

- Por que não? - Perguntou Rose, sentiu uma pitada de ressentimento pela prima ter pensado em não chamá-la.

Dominique a encarou como se pedisse desculpas.

- Você sabe, ela era amiga de um pessoal da Sonserina. E bom, ela era amiga da Parkinson. E a Parkinson vai...

- E daí? - Perguntou Rose tentando entender. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- E daí que a Parkinson, o Zabini e o Malfoy estão sempre juntos. Então, obviamente ela convidou os três. Ela não sabia se você se sentiria bem na mesma festa que eles.

- Ah... - Rose não soube o que responder. Sentiu o estômago se contorcendo ao receber aquela informação. Fazia um ano que não via Scorpius Malfoy. Um ano.

Dominique não pareceu perceber o conflito que se instalara ao redor de Rose. A ruiva tremia ligeiramente tentando tomar rapidamente uma decisão. Poderia ir a festa e enfrentar a situação, finalmente esclarecer se sentia falta do Malfoy ou não; ou poderia ficar em casa, de pijamas, confortavelmente deitada na cama, esperando pelo próximo relacionamento fadado ao fracasso porque, pelo visto, não estava **dentro **do relacionamento de verdade.

- Diga a Roxanne que eu irei - disse Rose. Dominique virou-se para a prima, os olhos arregalados e a boca semiaberta.

- Está falando sério? - Perguntou, estarrecida.

- Eu não brinco - falou Rose, embora um sorriso tivesse surgido em seus lábios. Dominique deu um gritinho animado e balançou-se no lugar.

- Ah, Rose! Será extremamente legal! Vamos nos divertir muito. Prometo que te deixarei bem longe do Malfoy.

- Não faça isso - pediu Rose baixinho, entretanto a prima lhe ouviu. Se antes Dominique estava estarrecida, agora parecia temer pela sanidade da prima.

- O que você disse?

- Bom, se você fizesse isso, nesse caso de nada adiantaria estar nessa festa.

Dominique ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, para depois rir entusiasmadamente.

- Eu sabia que estava certa! Sabia! Nesse caso, ah meu Merlin! Temos que procurar um vestido muito perfeito para você. Argh, para isso precisamos sair dessa loja. Venha, vamos em uma dessas lojas caras dos trouxas.

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Rose não tinha outra palavra para Dominique naquela noite, a não ser: eufórica.

A garota andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento, exclamando várias possíveis cenas em que Rose poderia esbarrar com Scorpius e começar uma conversa.

- Notas que precisamos tomar antes dessa festa. Eu fiz uma pequena busca sobre o Malfoy para que não chegássemos despreparadas.

- Ah meu Merlin, Domi... - murmurou Rose, envergonhada, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- Ele saiu de Hogwarts, viajou durante seis meses pelo mundo com o Zabini, pegou um bronzeado legal quando foi ao Brasil, voltou e retornou àquela cor de albino que ele tem, começou o curso de medibruxo e está com altíssimas notas, continua amando ler, está morando no centro de Londres e...

- Está namorando? - Perguntou Rose aflita. Dominique fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros.

- Minhas fontes não sabiam confirmar isso.

- Então, até onde sabemos pode estar namorando.

- Ou não! - Exclamou Dominique claramente tentando pensar positivamente. - Vamos, Rose. Você pode estar prestes a encontrar o homem da sua vida, não pense que ele possa estar namorando.

- É uma possibilidade.

- Assim como é uma possibilidade que você estivesse.

- Eu sou um desastre em namoros.

- Isso porque você não encontrou a pessoa certa. Ok, está na hora de nos arrumarmos. Vamos! Daqui a pouco começa a festa e ainda estamos em casa, maquinando sobre a possibilidade remota de Scorpius Malfoy, super exigente e chato, ter começado a namorar.

- Ele é realmente exigente, não é? - Perguntou Rose, um brilho perpassando seu rosto. Dominique deu um guincho de felicidade e abraçou a prima:

- Ah, aposto que será encantador revê-lo.

* * *

><p><em>The lingering question kept me up<em>

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

Rose não se sentia entusiasmada assim fazia muito tempo, desde o seu baile de formatura, em que sua mãe havia mandado lhe fazer o vestido mais lindo que usara na vida. Todos os seus familiares estavam lá, se divertindo, conversando e rindo.

E, agora, ali estava ela. Tão linda quanto na noite de seu baile, com um vestido preto com um decote em V nas costas, o cabelo preso em um coque, o colar de pérolas que sua mãe havia lhe dado quando fizera dezesseis anos, um batom vermelho emprestado por Dominique e um salto ligeiramente alto com pequenos detalhes prateados.

- Você está linda! - Exclamou Dominique ao ver a prima. Bateu palmas enquanto girava Rose para vê-la. Dominique sempre tinha um elogio na ponta da língua quando se tratava da sua prima favorita, a pequena Rose Weasley. Entretanto, a garota estava muito mais deslumbrante do que qualquer mulher estaria naquela festa: seus cabelos louros caíam em uma cascata perfeitamente lisa e arrumada, seu vestido azul claro contornava toda sua esbelta silhueta, seu salto era muito mais alto do que o que Rose usava, embora a garota fosse muito mais alta que a prima, seus olhos azuis estavam realçados por uma grande camada de rímel preto.

- Você será a estrela da noite - urrou Dominique vitoriosa, plantando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Rose. Aquilo fez a ruiva sentir-se ainda mais ansiosa do que estava. Suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente e um animal parecia chutar as paredes de seu estômago.

"Ele não estará namorando" era o seu único pensamento, "Merlin não permita que ele esteja namorando".

Com esses pensamentos saiu de casa, torcendo para que aquela noite fosse exatamente como Dominique previra: encantadora.

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

- Ele não deve vir - murmurou Rose em meio a uma música alta e sem graça. Extremamente sem graça.

Dominique se balançava no mesmo lugar, alheia a todos os olhares masculinos que lhe estavam sendo lançados. Só procurava por um loiro e só ouvia uma ruiva ao seu lado.

- É claro que ele virá! - Exclamou alto para que Rose pudesse ouvi-la.

- Quem virá? - Perguntou Roxanne surgindo atrás das primas. Rose deu um pulo, assustada, com a recém-chegada. Rose ia fazer pouco caso da estória e apenas balançar a cabeça negativamente, entretanto Dominique foi mais rápida:

- SCORPIUS MALFOY! - Berrou o nome para Roxanne. Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram e a mulher ficou sem fala. Não acreditava que Dominique pudesse achar aquela situação tão simples, a ponto de estar contando a Roxanne com aquela sinceridade toda.

Entretanto, Roxanne não pareceu abalada. Deu uma gostosa gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás e apontando para Rose. Aquilo fez a última sentir as orelhas em brasas.

- Eu sabia que um dia vocês se procurariam! - Disse Roxanne vitoriosa, erguendo a mão e batendo na de Dominique.

- Eu falei que era só questão de tempo - gritou Dominique na direção das primas.

- Ele já chegou! - Contou Roxanne atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Dominique e Rose. - Ele está na varanda com o Zabini, estavam conversando sobre a próxima viagem que queriam fazer.

Rose sentiu o animal em seu estômago chutar-lhe mais ao ouvir aquela informação. Dominique e Roxanne mandavam-lhe mensagens de incentivo, mas não parecia mais capaz de ouvir. Seu corpo já parecia feito de gelatina, jurava que alguma hora ia se estatelar no chão.

Rose nunca poderia dizer de onde tirara forças para caminhar por entre as pessoas e seguir para a varanda. Nem de onde tirara forças para respirar fundo e abrir a porta para o lado de fora.

- Eu nunca comeria peixe cru, Zabini - foram as primeiras palavras que ouviu. Rose fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para a esquerda. Ali estavam os dois homens, a encarando ligeiramente assustados por terem sido interrompidos e intrigados com quem era a recém-chegada.

Ele estava ainda mais diferente do que da última vez: seus fios loiros estavam maiores e muito mais bagunçados; deixara crescer uma pequena barba, que ficara extremamente sexy em seu rosto magro e pontudo; estava um pouco mais musculoso do que podia lembrar, entretanto continuava com o porte esguio e magro que sempre possuíra; usava calça jeans rasgada no joelho, uma blusa polo preta e desabotoada nos dois primeiros botões, um tênis extremamente gasto e uma pulseira meio tribal, no conceito de Rose. Ah, Merlin, ele continuava a se vestir daquele jeito irritante, extremamente infantil.

Só havia uma coisa que não mudara: seus olhos. Continuavam cinzentos, calmos e calculistas, a sobrancelha meio franzida, como se avaliasse a cena que seguia a sua frente, os lábios finos traçavam uma reta em seu rosto, praticamente desaparecendo no final deles.

- Olá, Weasley - Rose assustou-se ao ser cumprimentada pelo homem ao lado de Scorpius. Zabini sorria-lhe, educadamente, como se estivesse achando graça em algo naquela cena. Rose forçou um sorriso para o moreno.

- Olá, Zabini. Como está? - Perguntou, polidamente. Zabini pareceu lisonjeado com a pergunta.

- Estou ótimo, obrigado. E a senhorita?

- Estou bem também. - Zabini concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

Scorpius continuava a encarar Rose, calculista, sem ter pronunciado mais nenhuma palavra desde sua chegada.

Rose ouviu um suspiro sair da boca de Zabini. O moreno pegou o copo de bebida que havia deixado em cima de uma mesinha.

- Bom, pelo visto vocês terão uma longa conversa - ironizou o silêncio do amigo. - Se me derem licença, preciso ver se a Parkinson ainda não está bêbada. Vejo você mais tarde, Weasley.

Zabini piscou para Rose ao se retirar. A garota não conseguiu retribuir a despedida, mas agradeceu silenciosamente pelo moreno ter saído. Aquilo era extremamente constrangedor.

Voltou-se para Scorpius e viu que o garoto nem ao menos se mexera. Com certo receio, Rose encaminhou-se até a beira da varanda, de modo a ficar de costas para Scorpius. Torcia para que Scorpius não notasse o tremor em suas pernas e nos braços.

- Como está, Malfoy?

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

A resposta demorou a vir. E como demorou, para Rose. A ruiva segurou-se no mármore frio da sacada, esperando que aquilo a fizesse ao menos parar de tremer um pouco.

- Estou bem, Weasley. - Disse Scorpius com o mesmo tom frio que ela sonhara durante todo aquele um ano que não haviam se falado. A garota deu uma risada com aquele pensamento, como se pensasse em algo extremamente indecente que Scorpius Malfoy não fazia ligeira ideia.

- Do que está rindo? - Rose pôde ouvir o tom de curiosidade na voz de Scorpius, o mesmo tom que usava quando estava tentando descobrir o que a ruiva estava fazendo em Hogwarts. Aquilo a fez rir mais um pouco, era extremamente reconfortante ouvir todos aqueles tons de voz e saber reconhecê-los como sabia todas as frases de seus livros favoritos. - Por Merlin, Weasley, virei um palhaço e ninguém me contou?

Rose se virou, ainda sorrindo. Scorpius estava a apenas um metro dela, o rosto franzido e a expressão de quem estava se irritando por não entender a piada que se passava.

- Estou rindo de nada, Malfoy. E não estou rindo de você, não se preocupe. Estou apenas feliz.

Aquilo pareceu intrigar ainda mais o homem a sua frente, pensou Rose. Scorpius crispou os lábios e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, desconfortavelmente.

- Suponho que a idade a tenha feito ficar ainda mais idiota - murmurou com frieza. Rose não pareceu se abalar com a resposta do loiro, apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

- Como está o curso de medibruxo? - Perguntou educadamente. A interrogativa pareceu desarmar Scorpius, o homem desfranziu o cenho e deu de ombros, relaxando o corpo.

- Cansativo. - Disse e, pela primeira vez, Rose pôde perceber um tom cansado que não havia conhecido ainda das épocas de Hogwarts. Um tom de voz amadurecido.

- Como está a sua vida profissional? Você está no Profeta Diário, se não me engano.

- Exatamente - disse Rose, sentindo-se feliz por Scorpius ter pesquisado sobre sua vida. Pelo menos, não era a única louca ali. - Muito trabalho também, sabe? Toda hora acontece algo pelo mundo e eu tenho que ficar viajando para cobrir as notícias, mas é extremamente gratificante ver as pessoas lendo suas matérias.

Scorpius pareceu apenas absorver a informação, pois não disse mais nada acerca do assunto. Limitou-se a andar até o lado de Rose e observar o jardim bem iluminado da anfitriã.

- Soube que estava namorando o Simas - disse Scorpius. Rose sentiu a pele em brasa com a afirmativa, a orelha começava a esquentar ligeiramente. Havia namorado Simas fazia três meses.

- Não, eu estava namorando o Travel - consertou Rose. Ouviu um riso escapar dos lábios de Scorpius. O loiro não a encarava. - Do quê está rindo?

- Você é rápida ou ineficiente - alfinetou Scorpius. Rose sentiu a boca se abrir, mas não tinha nada a dizer. Bufou, indignada com aquela acusação vinda do Malfoy. - E como está o namoro com o Travel?

Rose agora tinha certeza de que estava pegando fogo. Toda a sua pele parecia em brasas, seu coração estava descompassado e a noite parecia muito mais quente do que realmente estava.

- Terminamos semana passada - sussurrou Rose, esperando que Scorpius não tivesse conseguido ouvir. Entretanto, havia.

- Quem terminou? - Perguntou Scorpius, o tom de curiosidade voltando a sua voz, junto ao malicioso que Rose tanto conhecia.

- Ele - disse, contrariada. Cuspiu a palavra, como se fosse veneno.

Scorpius Malfoy riu novamente, parecendo divertir-se com as respostas de Rose.

- Por Merlin, Weasley. Você realmente deve ser insuportável.

Rose virou-se completamente para Scorpius, a raiva começando a borbulhar em seu corpo.

- Oras, e você está namorando, Malfoy? - Perguntou rispidamente. - Está?

A última pergunta saíra mais trêmula e ansiosa do que gostaria.

Scorpius pareceu notar o interesse e o medo genuíno da garota, pois virou-se para encará-la, as sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

- Por que o interesse? - Perguntou Scorpius, um sorriso de lado havia dominado-lhe a face. - Está tão desesperada assim para investir em mim?

Fora como levar uma bofetada no rosto. Rose sentiu as faces arderem de raiva e mágoa, os olhos marejavam de lágrimas diante das palavras frias e cruéis do garoto. Será que estava tão desesperada? Desesperada ao ponto de pensar que pudesse ter algo com Scorpius Malfoy, o garoto que mais lhe xingara em toda a sua vida? O garoto que tirava sarro dela com os amigos e discutia literatura escondido com ela entre as estantes da biblioteca. Ele claramente tinha vergonha de estar com ela naquelas ocasiões.

- Weasley, ah meu Merlin. - Scorpius soltou uma risada fria. - Você se achou digna de ter algo comigo?

Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Rose soltou um soluço antes que pudesse contê-lo. Virou-se rapidamente, rezando para que o Malfoy não tivesse notado as lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos, os lábios trêmulos e o rosto marcado por mágoa. Onde ela e Dominique estavam com a cabeça quando imaginaram que Scorpius pudesse gostar de alguém? Ou melhor, gostar dela?

Andou a passos apressados para longe do homem. Alcançou rapidamente a porta para o lado de dentro da casa, já estava girando a maçaneta quando sentiu que uma mão lhe impedia de abri-la completamente.

Scorpius jogava seu corpo contra a madeira, sem dar chances para Rose conseguir forçar a passagem.

- Malfoy, me deixe entrar - ordenou Rose, sem se virar. A voz estava embargada devido as lágrimas que teimavam em descer. Imaginava que a maquiagem já deveria estar completamente estragada.

- Está chorando, Weasley? - Perguntou Malfoy, fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais ridícula e frágil. Não gostava de parecer frágil, principalmente na frente de um homem tão babaca.

Dessa forma, virou-se para encará-lo. Esperava conseguir emanar todo o ódio que sentia por ele, porém soltou outro soluço forte ao se deparar com aqueles olhos cinzas gélidos.

- Você está super certo, Malfoy. Eu sou um desastre no namoro, mais que um desastre. Todos os homens com quem eu tenho algo me dizem que eu não estou realmente dentro de um relacionamento, sendo que eu mesma não sei o que isso significa para eles. Mas, pelo menos, eu não afugento todo mundo com minhas ironias, eu tento algo. E pode ter certeza, um dia eu conseguirei estar dentro de um relacionamento, seja o que essa merda significa. E não será contigo, como aparentemente Hogwarts inteira acreditava.

Rose desejou não ter dito a última frase ao ver a expressão no rosto de Scorpius Malfoy, era uma mistura de incredulidade, com susto e curiosidade. Era um misto de tudo o que alguém poderia sentir ao ser informado que, aparentemente, as pessoas tentavam traçar seu destino.

- Quem disse que um dia teríamos algo? - Perguntou Scorpius, o corpo inclinado para frente, ainda segurando a porta. Não que Rose conseguisse se concentrar no ato de sair, quando Scorpius estava extremamente próximo ao seu rosto, parecendo querer ler seus pensamentos.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e precisou olhar para baixo para que conseguisse sussurrar:

- Minhas primas - a voz de Rose estava carregada de vergonha e ansiedade. Seu estômago já não existia mais.

- E de onde Merlin elas tiraram isso? - Perguntou Scorpius. Rose pôde sentir o hálito de menta do garoto, misturado com odor de vinho. Aquilo a desconcertou por alguns instantes.

- De uma conversa de primas - disse Rose na defensiva, ainda encarando os próprios sapatos.

Scorpius ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo absorver o que lhe já fora dito.

- E você pensou isso, Weasley? - Perguntou.

Rose ergueu a cabeça, tendo certeza de que a situação estava se desenrolando de uma forma que não imaginara. Naquele momento, ela não conseguia distinguir o tom de voz do garoto, o que a deixou extremamente aflita.

- Óbvio que não - exclamou com mais força do que imaginara que conseguiria. - Eu nunca teria nada contigo.

- Por que não? - Perguntou Scorpius com seriedade. Aquela pergunta pegou Rose desprevenida.

- Oras, você me irrita. - Disse simplesmente. Sabia que aquilo havia soado extremamente infantil, mas Scorpius não pareceu perceber. Na verdade, parecia levar o argumento em consideração.

- No que eu te irrito?

Rose mordeu o lábio e pensou durante alguns segundos:

- Oras, o jeito que você se veste.

Scorpius olhou para baixo, analisando a própria roupa.

- O que tem ele?

- Te faz parecer um moleque no corpo de um homem adulto.

Scorpius olhou novamente para si mesmo e concordou com a cabeça.

- Justo. Mas e esse seu jeito? - Perguntou, apontando para todo o corpo de Rose. A garota inflou de orgulho.

- Que jeito? - Perguntou na defensiva.

- De mulher madura.

- O que tem ele? - A garota olhou, preocupada, para as roupas que vestia. Estava tão ridícula assim?

- Esse jeito de mulher madura no corpo de uma criança.

- O que tem ele, oras? - Repetiu a pergunta, agora ciente de que deveria estar parecendo uma criança vestindo as roupas da mãe.

- Me deixa louco.

- Oras, seu... seu... Oi? - A interjeição mal saíra da boca de Rose quando sentiu os lábios frios de Scorpius nos seus. Sua cabeça pendeu ligeiramente para trás, devido a força que o garoto possuía.

Scorpius retirou a mão da porta, passando-a para a nuca de Rose e puxando-a para si. A ruiva ainda estava de olhos arregalados quando Scorpius pousou a outra mão em sua cintura e apertou-a. Foi então que conseguiu entender o que se passava.

Seus braços instintivamente abraçaram Scorpius, enquanto suas mãos se aventuravam a explorar os fios louros do rapaz, bagunçando-os com entusiasmo.

Já havia sonhado mais de uma vez em como seria beijar Scorpius Malfoy, porém não imaginara que seria um misto de tantas emoções: ansiedade, receio, alegria e carinho.

Aquele era o garoto que reparara no Saguão Principal, aquele era o garoto que lia "Hogwarts: uma história" em pleno inverno no jardim do castelo, aquele era o garoto irritante que jurava odiar, aquele era o garoto por quem já tivera várias crises de ciúmes, vários acessos de raiva. Aquele era o garoto que jurava ter perdido a oportunidade de ter para si ao sair da escola.

- Weasley, preciso te contar algo - disse Scorpius, afastando-se ligeiramente da garota. Rose queria puxá-lo novamente, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça concordando. Não se atrevera a abrir os olhos.

- Eu leio suas colunas - sussurrou Scorpius roucamente. Rose abriu os olhos, sem entender o que lhe havia sido dito.

- Como?

- Eu leio suas matérias no Profeta Diário - contou Scorpius, como se revelasse um grande segredo. Rose sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Quais você já leu?

- Desde que você começou a trabalhar lá? - Perguntou Scorpius. Rose fez que sim.

- Todas.

Aquela última palavra havia sido mais expressiva do que Scorpius imaginara. Nela, Rose conseguiu constatar um tom de voz, que em raras ocasiões Scorpius havia lhe dado quando baixara a guarda. Um tom de voz que deixava tudo bastante claro e encantador.

Aquele era **o **garoto.

E estava ali, com ela.

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

1827 dias: era o que constava no título do convite que enviaram.

Era a contagem dos dias exatos que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy haviam conseguido se aturar, segundo seus amigos mais íntimos.

1827 desde aquela conversava na varanda.

Era o 1827º dia juntos e Rose Weasley estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido branco.

E ela mal podia esperar pelos próximos dias **dentro **daquele relacionamento.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

><p>na: Oi, gente. Bem vindos a mais uma fanfic minha. Essa será uma coletânea de estórias inspiradas nas músicas da Taylor Swift. Super coube dentro da música esse conto, não é? Quando ela pergunta se ele está namorando e logo em seguida vem isso na música. Ah, admito que suspirei lendo ao ver o conto que havia escrito. Amo Rose e Scorpius. E no momento em que ela diz "não faça isso" para Dominique, lembrei muito de um momento em Orgulho e Preconceito em que a Lizzie diz para a Jane "não diga isso". Ah, amores complicados. Amo. hahahaha

O que acharam da primeira songfic da coletânea? Sintam-se à vontade para pedirem um capítulo dedicado a vocês, com tal música, tal casal e tal situação. Ficarei muito feliz em realizá-lo.

Comentem e deixem uma autora mega feliz.

Mil beijos,

Ciça.


End file.
